Small Victories
by Angel's babe
Summary: Takes place after the events of the episode which aired Feb. 7, 2013. What a conversation might be like between Alex and Vincent. Spoiler alert exists for that episode.


Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Beauty and Beast 2012

Spoilers: Mostly last week's episode

Summary: What a conversation between Alex and Vincent might be like following events at the cottage

Author's note: This came to me after watching last week's episode. Hope you like it!

* * *

Small Victories

Vincent gingerly sipped his coffee. He chose the table on purpose, it was far enough from the door that he was face was shadowed, yet it allowed direct sightlines to the front door. He checked his watch: 8:45 am. She should be opening the door any minute.

He watched her since the incident at the cottage tracking her routines. He knew he had to approach her, make certain she would keep his secret. The difficulty was she made it clear, she wanted nothing more to do with him. He couldn't leave her with that as her final image of him; as the beast. He had to remind her of the good times.

He looked up at the bell signalling the door opening. Her flaming red hair trailed behind her.

"Your regular today, Alex" the clerk asked her. Alex nodded, stepping back to look at the display case of fresh baked goods considering her options:

"And a molasses cookie please," she added stepping up to the cash register. She got out a $5 bill to pay. "Keep the change," she said, slipping the cookie into her bag and grasping the cappuccino. She left, and after a few moments Vincent followed.

He caught up to her as she crossed the street near the park, getting close enough to whisper: "We need to talk. Follow me." He didn't give her a chance to argue. He hurried ahead with the crowd across the street, taking it on faith she'd follow him.

As he turned into the park he heard tentative steps behind him; he slowed his stride letting her catch up. He said nothing sitting down on a bench staring straight ahead of him, and after a moment she followed sitting the opposite side placing the coffee cup between them as if it were a "do not cross" line.

"So talk," she invited him. The fact was everything he'd say would be an empty platitude; he decided to take a chance with her by telling the truth.

"They wanted volunteers to take part in a genetic experiment splicing human DNA with animal, to make a killing machine. When they realized how successful it was, they had us killed; except me. To survive, I had to stay dead. I could have no contact with my old life. So many nights I dreamed of taking you in my arms."

"Is there a cure?" She asked.

"We're working on it," he replied. It was her turn to be silent. Alex imitated his gaze; staring straight ahead at an imaginary point on the horizon. She couldn't bring herself to look at him; all she saw was the creature that was Vincent ripping people apart that night in the woods. Gone was the carefree Vincent of their childhood days, and early relationship. The man sitting next to her was a pale imitation.

"I'll keep your secret. I doubt anyone would believe me if I told them," she said. Vincent suddenly turned to face her;

"Look at me. Please." Vincent's tone was desperate. Slowly she did as he said lifting her eyes to meet his. All she could see was him leaping over the rocks; treating men as if they were rag dolls. All she could hear was a roar; a sound so unlike anything that should come from a human voice.

"It replays in my head. I curse myself for following you, if only I didn't..." He reached out wanting to comfort her; she shifted her position, staring back out at the landscape.

Vincent was unapologetic. "That's part of who I am now. I was trying to tell you... I did tell you. You chalked it up to PTSD."

Alex picked up her coffee, rising from the bench. They could argue, and explain each other over, and over again. They were at an impasse; nothing would help them but time.

"I have to go to work now. Don't follow me, don't watch me. Let me make the first move." She turned on her heel, and left. He smiled counting it as a small victory.

* * *

**This is meant to be a one-off despite the open ending. Thanks for reading!**

**-A.B.**


End file.
